


【ABO】L'amour Secret 04

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【ABO】L'amour Secret 04

张艺兴才高潮过一次的脸颊还带着潮红，胸口起伏着抿着嘴喘气儿，吴世勋才发现原来他的酒窝这么深。

想吸。

他握着自己昂扬的性器，就这么站在床前和张艺兴对视了一会儿，后者将振动棒从穴中抽出来，牵起一丝丝黏腻的液体看得他心潮澎湃，彼此心照不宣，张艺兴向他微微一勾手指，他就迫不及待地爬上了床，搂着张艺兴的膝盖想要彻底侵占他。

“照我的方式来”

张艺兴高傲地说，力气还不小，结实的大腿夹着吴世勋精壮的腰和他调了个个儿，将后者摔进柔软的床垫中，上面沾着张艺兴信息素的味道，以及刚才激烈运动流下的香汗，让吴世勋硬得发疼，却也只能耐着性子听他小妈的摆布。

张艺兴跨坐在吴世勋的身上，后者硬挺的性器贴在他的湿润的臀缝处，被张艺兴反手握住，摸起来竟然比看起来还要壮观，还有身下沉甸甸的囊袋，不敢想象等下撞击起来的时候自己臀瓣会红成什么样子。

吴世勋虽然是个优秀的alpha，但是他毕竟还是个只和自己的手做过的小处男，双手放在张艺兴的大腿上就不知道动，愣愣地又充满渴望地看着他，性器被夹在臀缝里磨蹭着就已经很爽了，现在他开始担心万一自己一进去就射了，还比不过他那三分钟老爹，这可怎么办。

张艺兴似乎读懂了他眼里的担忧，猝不及防地向他笑出酒窝。

“对自己还自信么？”

吴世勋嗓子都哑了，舔舔嘴唇，木然地点了点头。

“试试”

这句话不知道哪里又戳到了张艺兴的笑点，他咯咯地笑起来，握住那根粗壮的性器，撅着屁股缓缓地坐了下去，直到柔软的臀瓣轻压在囊袋上才算满足，里面又紧又深，吴世勋头皮发麻。

虽然已经扩张过还高潮过，粗壮的性器仍旧让张艺兴觉得有些吃不消，坐着缓了好久，又嫌吴世勋呆愣愣的，便拉着他的大手放在自己腰间，后穴含着性器，慢慢地磨蹭起来，腰扭起来骚得没边儿了，臀瓣在吴世勋的囊袋上擦来擦去，被底部毛丛刺得粉红一片。

张艺兴撑着吴世勋的腹肌，大幅度地动了骑了起来，结实的臀部一下下撞击着吴世勋的肉体，室内回荡着带着水声的闷响，吴世勋直喘粗气儿，配合着张艺兴向上顶弄，在听到张艺兴口中时有时无的哼哼声时，就干得更加卖力。

他想起张艺兴带着奶香的柔软胸脯，双手大着胆子往上托住他的双乳，不分轻重地揉捏，胸上的脂肪多，怎么揉也不会觉得疼，张艺兴舒服得仰着头，没有注意到吴世勋已经坐了起来，将脸埋进了他的胸脯间。

张艺兴没有拒绝。

吴世勋先是将脸埋在胸脯间尽情地蹭了两下，吸了满鼻奶香，伸出湿润的舌头将乳肉舔得水光淋淋，贪婪又大声地吮吸挺立的乳尖，干他每晚都想干的事情。

吴世勋完全掌握了主动权，头埋在张艺兴胸脯间，手穿过他的胳膊抱着他的小妈向上顶弄，凶狠又贪婪，不带任何技巧就能将张艺兴干的后穴直流水儿。

“哥哥…哥哥你说我厉害吗？”

“你叫我什么？”

张艺兴半眯着眼，脸上却没有任何愠怒。

“叫你哥哥…哥哥觉得我比得上老爸吗？”

张艺兴被顶得灵魂出窍，皮肤渗着香汗，整个人像过了水儿的荔枝。

“你老爸——”他嗤笑一声“有贼心没贼胆罢了”

两种信息素混合在一起，浓郁的气息使人头昏脑胀，这句话像是莫大的表扬，比他期末考了年级第一还开心，吴世勋得寸进尺想去亲张艺兴的嘴唇，不料却被挡了回来。

吴世勋眼睛水汪汪渗着委屈。

“哥哥不是说，小勋表现得好吗…亲亲小勋”

他再度凑上去，又被推开来。

“不接吻”张艺兴皱着眉头说了一句，又像是想起什么似的，补充道“和谁都不”

知道张艺兴和自己老爸也不接吻之后，吴世勋觉得心理稍微平衡了一点，他惊讶于张艺兴不仅不和人接吻，甚至在嫁给他爸过后仍然没让他老爸标记他，果然是个不折不扣的女王，这让吴世勋再一次对张艺兴嫁给他爸的原因产生了疑问。

就是用脚趾头想，吴世勋都知道像张艺兴这么高傲的omega，连丈夫都不让标记，又怎么可能让他来标记，所以到最后吴世勋退出了张艺兴的身体，射在了已经多处沁满汗渍和水渍的床单上，连临时标记都没敢做。

两个人瘫在凌乱的被单上喘气，都是头一次经历这么激烈的性爱，消耗了太多的体力，不过心情却一致出奇的好。

吴世勋玩着张艺兴的玉手，指若削葱根，与自己十指相扣，像是谈恋爱一样，缠绵又纯情。

“你到底为啥嫁给我爸啊”

或许是刚才的亲密接触拉近了距离，吴世勋说话的语气也亲昵了起来，带着点好奇，更多的竟然是一种醋意。

张艺兴直视着天花板，手被按在吴世勋胸前，感受着他沉稳有力的心跳，觉得自己从来没有这么安心和快乐过。

“哦…因为不想当明星了，就找个人嫁吧”

“那你喜欢他什么？”

张艺兴想了一会儿，摇了摇头，发丝磨蹭着枕头。

“什么都不喜欢”

“那你为啥嫁给他啊？”

又回到了最初的问题上来。

“因为…追我的人太多了，我懒得选，就和自己约好不管是谁，只要是第十个向我求婚的，我就嫁给他，你老爸就是第十个”

吴世勋听了半天说不出话，都不知道该说张艺兴是随性还是可怜，不过他想，他心中对他还是怜惜居多吧，就在刚才做爱的时候，张艺兴含着眼泪在他怀中呻吟承欢的样子，真可谓我见犹怜。

床很大，但他还是挪动身子朝张艺兴那边挤了挤，额头靠着张艺兴光洁圆润的肩头，像一只驯服的小兽，释放出小橘子的气息安抚发情期的omega，声音温柔又多情。

“不喜欢也没关系，别管他，有我呢”

真的像吴世勋那个同学说的，他老爸不在家，他和小妈两个人怎么样都方便，初尝甜头后，吴世勋仿佛开始和张艺兴谈恋爱了一样，黏人得很，只要张艺兴心情好，就连洗澡都要和他一起。

其中也少不了投入的、野兽般的性爱，他发现张艺兴控制欲很强，只喜欢骑乘，除此之外后入也可以，但要想把他压在身下，是完全不可能的。

条件允许的话，在做完爱后，他可以将脸埋在张艺兴胸前吸着软香沉沉睡去，但仅限于此，不管他怎么哀求，张艺兴都不接吻，也不会主动吻他，吴世勋曾经大着胆子亲他脸颊上的酒窝，伸出舌头轻舔，对此张艺兴倒也没有不高兴的意味，但要是他蹬鼻子上脸要亲亲那张蜜桃味儿的小嘴儿，张艺兴就会把他推开，冷着脸说我怎么告诉你的。

“你为什么不接吻啊”

“不知道”张艺兴还是那副淡淡的样子，“总觉得是谈恋爱的人干的黏糊糊的事情”

吴世勋哑然失笑，从床上撑起身子，自上而下地看着张艺兴，后者的锁骨和胸脯上还带着自己的吻痕，不过很轻，可能再过一两个小时就能消散。

“我们不是在谈恋爱么？”

张艺兴神情带着慵懒，指腹轻轻摩挲吴世勋脸庞英气的轮廓。

“我是你小妈”

吴世勋太沉迷于张艺兴的一切，有时候确实会忘了两人的身份，他没想到张艺兴又拿这件事出来压他，整张脸不服气地皱起来，又将头埋进了张艺兴的颈窝里，实施报复性的啃咬。

真想把他浪荡又勾人的小妈给标记了。

“小妈…”他的声音闷闷的，不仅亲，手还不规矩地去揉弄张艺兴的下身，企图再来一次，“我看你给我老爸戴绿帽子的时候，不也挺高兴的…”

 

TBC.


End file.
